Psych Ward
by southparkyaoifan
Summary: This is what happens When Gil is a doctor in the psych ward and mattie a patien for well snapping depresseion and hearing voices! rated M for later on
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I disappeared for a while that because I was trying to make a couple chapters for my other story but they got lost due to computer crashes. You can ask why I made Gil the doctor.

Matthew is sitting in the common room with his two friends in this place he is also holding on to kumajiro tightly. The Icelandic boy sitting across from him asks, "What's wrong Matthew you seem on edge?" Matthew looked at the silvered haired boy who also has violet eyes like him and whisper out "Emil, Al came yesterday and took the iPod to put music more music on it." Emil is holding mister puffin, Mr. Puffin and Kumajiro are stuffed toy but the two boys treat them as if they are alive. A Chinese boy with brown hair, bushy eye browns and brown eyes is also hold a stuff toy it's a bear like Matthew though Matthew bear is a polar bear and the Chinese boy from Hong Kong is a panda bear. The boy from Hong Kong says with an emotionless face "So it's getting to quiet and your hearing the voices again," the boy has his arm around Emil. Matthew nods to the boy while Emil blushes and says, "Li Xiao Wang you better not try anything later when our families are visiting after lunch." Xiao face is indifferent to his boyfriend comment. Matthew giggles and says, "You just don't want your brother to know you got a boyfriend in pretty much an Insane Asylum." Emil sighs in defeat and hugs Mr. Puffin.

There was a new doctor in this floor of the hospital. Matthew old doctor decide to quite since he had it dealing with the mentally insane. This new doctor had snow-white hair, pale skin, and crimson red eyes. The doctor nametag said Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert watched Matthew interact with the other two patients, wondering if the kid related to one of his best friends Francis Bonnefoy. Gilbert scanned the common room looking at the 3 other patients in the room he remembered all 6 of the teenager names, Lovino Vargas, Ivan Braginski, his half-sister Natalya Arlovskaya (they share the same Russian mother but different fathers) Matthew Williams, Emil Bondevik and, Li Xiao Wang. He wonders why such Matthew was in here the boy seems so quiet and shy even if he read record. The patient file said Mattie hears voices when it is too quiet which lead him to bring a gun to school he paralyses his best friend. Matthew also suffers from depression and suicidal tendencies due to the fact it seem no one notices the boy as if he was not there and when they did he was bullied for being gay. Even Matthew owns brother would only notice him when he wanted something.

Sometime after lunch

Xiao was sitting on the coach with Mr. puffin on his shoulder, Emil was laying down on the coach with his head in Xiao lap and Xiao panda (name is Nu) on his stomach, and Mattie was in the recliner watching TV with the other two with kumajiro on his lap. Emil thinking aloud "Do you think your big brother Yao is with Ivan because whenever Yao visit, Ivan light up like when he see his sunflowers?" Xiao think and says, "I think your right I know Ivan and Yao knew each other before Ivan was put in here."

Eleven people come walking on the floor as one group it just so happen they all know each other and are visiting people on this floor. Ivan almost shoots out of his seat to get to Yao he says, "Jao-Jao came to visit." Ivan hugs Yao lifting him off the ground with the hug. Yao gasps out "To tight Ivan, cant breath." Ivan set down Yao and apologize quickly Alfred shouts out "Yao you know the commie!" Gilbert walks over to the group and says "I am asking you to quiet down some patients are resting." Francis begins to laugh loud at gilbert "Dear god Gil this is what happens to you, your skin and hair match the coat."  
Gilbert stop and stares at Francis before twitching "French fry what are you doing here ... Beside I am still the awesomeness I was I just not a narcissi any more after I started taking psych classes." Francis stop laughing, "Okay, well I am here to see my little cousin," he slings his arm around Gilbert neck. Yao and the Norwegian boy name Lukas head over toward Emil and Xiao but both stop. Yao speaks first "You're letting some eon else hold Nu you won't even let me touch him!" Lukas goes off his emotionless face is shocked "Your letting someone touch Mr. Puffin," he looks down at Mathias and says "I am not seeing things am I." Mathias who in a wheelchair staring at Emil and says "I see it to well at lest he finally being himself and hopefully forgives me."

Matthew is the first to stand up he put kumajiro on the chair before heading over to hug Alfred then Francis. Arthur groans, "Hey you give the frog and the idiot a hug but not me." He and Matthew had been friends a long time and Arthur was dating Alfred now. Matthew hugs Arthur as well, Gilbert speaks up "I though he looked like you Francis, oh and I learned you, Francis are a nymphomaniac and Alfred over there has a hero complex that was driven by a need to protect someone from a dangerous environment." Francis looks at Gilbert, "I hate you and your new found smarts of being a doctor." Matthew looks up at Francis, "You know the new doctor Francis?" Francis nods, "Yes this Prussian albino over here is my best friend from child hood." Gilbert smiles at Matthew "I do look forward to learn about you since our session start tomorrow you can go join Emil and Xiao and well defend them from their older brothers if you want." Mattie smiles and runs back over to his two friends. Matthew picks up kumajiro holding him close.

Alfred walks over to meet Matthew two friends, Matthew speaks up "Emil, Xiao this is my older twin brother Alfred." Emil and Xiao stare at Alfred blankly. Emil speaks up first "You look NONTHING like Matthew how could any one mistake him for you." Xiao follows bluntly, "Yeah his hair way longer, he does not have a stupid cowlick and his eyes are purple like Emil's not blue!" Alfred stares at the two boys who totally just dised him. Im Yong Soo is checking his pockets for something "Oh crap!" Suddenly fire cracks are going off in Alfred pants "AHH OH MY GOD," he tries to get them out before he gets badly hurt. Gilbert walks over to the group and says "Xiao what did the other doctor say about setting fire crackers off on this floor." Xiao growls out "Not to do it." Gilbert begins to laugh out "Yeah don't do it but that fucking hilariousness!" Mei hits Im Yong So for bringing the firecracker in the first place. Berwald is chuckling, Emil shouts "OH MY GOD YOU MADE BREWARLD LAUGH, you're amazing," Emil kiss Xiao. Mathias snickers at the couple white Yao and Lukas mouth hang open. Matthew takes his IPod from Alfred putting the headphones in quickly it got to quite again for him. About a minute later Yao and Lukas were giving Emil and Xiao a lecture about sex, dating a person in the Psych ward, something else. Matthew pipes up "But Yao are you not dating Ivan so you have no right to lecture Xiao on that matter."


	2. Flash back TIME!

Okay so there is going to be Japanese song in here I DO NOT OWN, translation at the end.

* * *

The Canadian teenager sitting in a quiet room without kumajiro but has his IPod on to drown out the voices. The Canadian hums along with the music until it comes to one song. This song is iNSaNiTY song by Miki feat. Kaito, he listens to this song to feel a little better about being crazy. Matthew begins to sign along with the music.

_Hajime to owari no iranai imi_  
_Kono kokoro no jouhatsu eto_  
_Dare ga hinsei wo oboeteru ka?_  
_Kyouki no mado kara sayounara_

_Konnichiwa watashi_  
_Awanakatta darou?_  
_Sayounara anata_  
_Saa hanashi shiyou ka?_

_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Nigerarenai_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Odaku ga tsudzuke sou_

_Mitsuketa saigo kiesatte yuku_  
_Kuro ni nijinde autorain_  
_Makkurayami ni hikari nado nai_  
_Kyouki no oku kara sayounara_

_Konnichiwa watashi_  
_Awanakatta darou?_  
_Sayounara anata_  
_Saa hanashi shiyou ka?_

_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_Insanity_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Nigerarenai_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Odaku ga tsudzuke sou_

_Ne doko de atta koto ga nai ka?_  
_Ne itoshii kimi to hanashitai_  
_Ne jikan wa? Kyou wa? Wakaranai_  
_Ne! Wasurete shimaeba yokatta_

_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou da_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Yami ka? Hikari ka?_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_iNSaNiTY_

_sAnIty_  
_Mou mienai kuro_  
_pUrIty_  
_Motto nagai hibi_  
_sAnIty_  
_Sore mo shizumanakya_  
_"sAnIty"_  
_...tte nani desu ka?_

_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Nigerarenai_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Fusou shisou desu_  
_PSYCHoPaTHY_  
_Nonki na jinsei_  
_iNSaNiTY_  
_Owarenai madoi_  
_CaPTiViTY_  
_Odaku ga tsudzukeru_

Gilbert was in the room and says, "That's an interesting song even if I do not understand one bit of it." Mattie jumps off the chair in surprise from Gil entering the room. Mattie says, "OH yeah well it makes me feels conferrable with well, being crazy." Gilbert says, "Wow I never meet someone so conferrable with being crazy. So tell me about your stuffed polar bear of yours." Gilbert thinks he seen that stuffed polar bear somewhere before. Mattie brighten up "Well this was back when Alfred and Ivan were as close as possible to being friends as they could be which mean trying not to kill each other or fight.

(Flash back time XD to about when Mattie is like 5 making Gil about 10 and a really tall Ivan who like 7)

* * *

A five-year-old Matthew is sitting on a bench at the park with Ivan. Then Russian and Canadian are talking about hokey. When every Matthew says, hokey Ivan recognizes him as Matthew instead of Alfred. Ivan jumps up he look 13 instead of seven from his high he cheer "Little rabbit is here I am going to go say hi to him be right back Matvey." Mattie frowns knowing that he is going to be forgotten once the other party finds something else to do, Mattie eyes follow the Russian boy as Ivan runs up to an albino that Matthew knew. Francis pops up behind Matthew and says "Bonjour, mon petit lapin. Comment êtes-vous ce beau jour?" Matthew jumps slightly in his spot and whisper out "Je fais grand aujourd'hui mon cher cousin, Ivan et je parlais de hokey encore." Francis shivers and says, "Oh mon, mais qui est si violente, l'amour est tellement mieux. Maintenant, je doit être désactivé pour la peine mon amour Angleterre." Matthew sighs hoping the German … I mean Prussian albino would come over and talk to him. It was Matthews 6th birthday is in a few days, he and Alfred were born on the July 1 but his younger twin brother proclaims his birthday is the 4th of July.

Ivan comes back dragging the frighten albino since Ivan really scare the poor child. Ivan says "You said you had something to give Matvey, da." The albino says "Ja … Mattie since you are going to go your birthday without the awesome me there to make it way awesome. My awesome self got you an early birthday present. It's not as awesome as me though." Matthew smiles, and giggles out "Thank you very much Gilly I am sure I love it." Gilly blushes and takes of his backpack, which is in the shape of a giant yellow bird. Gilly pulls out a stuffed white polar bear and when you squeeze its paw it saws who. Matthew gaps and hugs on to the polar bear and whisper "You're the most awesomest person alive gilbert ... his name shale be kumajiro.

(end of the awesome flash back)

* * *

CLIF HANGER time for translation firs the song

The unneeded meaning of start and end To the disappearance of this soul Who remembers characters? From the window of madness, goodbye

Hello, myself Haven't we met before? Goodbye, yourself So, want to talk?

iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Unable to run away iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Like the corruption is continuing

The discovered conclusion, disappearing Outlines fading to black In the darkness, there's no such thing as light From the inside of madness, goodbye

Hello, myself Haven't we met before? Goodbye, yourself So, want to talk?

iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Unable to run away iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Like the corruption is continuing

Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past? Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot

iNSaNiTY It's like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY Dark? Light? iNSaNiTY iNSaNiTY

sAnIty Can't see the dark already pUrIty The days are longer sAnIty But that also must sink "sAnIty" ... what is that?

iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY Unable to run away iNSaNiTY Like floating on air PSYCHoPaTHY A carefree life iNSaNiTY An illusion that can't end CaPTiViTY The corruption is continuing

_Bonjour, mon petit lapin. Comment êtes-vous ce beau jour?- _Hello my little bunny. How are you this lovely day?

_Je fais grand aujourd'hui mon cher cousin, Ivan et je parlais de hokey encore.-_ I am doing great today my dear cousin, Ivan and I were talking about hokey again.

_Oh mon, mais qui est si violente, l'amour est tellement mieux. -_ Oh my but that is so violent, love is so much better.

_Maintenant, je doit être désactivé pour la peine mon amour Angleterre.-_ Now I must be off to bother my love England.


End file.
